A Brand New Reality
by Eldunari Liduen
Summary: When Professor Z finally breaks out of jail, he has a new plan to make all other cars respect him and his fellow Lemons! But his plans go slightly awry... Set post- Cars 2 and post- AT2D. No plans on continuing this [as of 5/29/13]. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cars_ is owned by Pixar. _Phineas and Ferb_ belongs to Disney. This story belongs to me. Get ready for _A Brand New Reality._**

* * *

><p>A small green Zündapp Janus 250 takes a deep breath, glad to be back in his lab. The jailbreak couldn't have gone any smoother. There had been a few close calls no thanks to those <em>daimler<em> bumbling hench-cars, but he was out and that was all that mattered.

"I'm home _mein_ babies," Professor Zündapp murmurs as he drives around his lab, making sure none of the highly expensive equipment or works in progress were damaged during his absence. He stops in front of what appears to be a large, nearly-finished ray. "Soon…very soon…" he says with a wry smile.

"Hey, Professor," an orange AMC Gremlin says as he enters the large room, interrupting Zündapp's thoughts.

The Professor turns around to face him and with an annoyed sigh he asks, "Vat is it Grem?"

"We were just wonderin' when you were wantin' us to leave to, y'know, spring Axlerod."

Zündapp gives a short bark of laughter. "Ve have no need for him. He can rot in prison for all I care."

"Professor?"

"I got _mein_ money from that fool, zat is all I care about. He is incompetent at best. Peh! Who programs a bomb to say their name if it is deactivated?" he snorts and turns back to face the ray. "No, I have something much bigger planned. Ze only reason I signed up to vork for zat… _fool_ vas to acquire ze needed funds for ze last piece to finish _mein_ ultimate creation. And zat arrived today."

"A ray gun?" Grem asks incredulously.

"_Nien._ It is much more than that."

"Then, what is it?"

A pause.

"Vat are your thoughts on alternate dimensions?"

* * *

><p>"So Ferb, any ideas on what we should do today?" a triangle-headed boy with bright red hair asks the just as oddly-shaped head boy with green hair sitting next to him under a tree.<p>

Ferb just shrugs his shoulders.

"Hm. Well, we already gave Perry a bath today. I still don't know why we woke up to him smelling like garlic…"

Perry chatters, remembering Doofenshmirtz's late-night scheme last night involving garlic-scented throwing stars and Doof's worry over Vanessa's obsession with a certain series of books and movies… and an irrational fear as always.

"Phineas!" a red-headed teen calls from the sliding glass door leading into their house.

"Hey Candace!"

"Remember, no shenanigans today! Mom and Dad may still be on their trip to the Antique Convention, why _anyone_ would want to go to something like that is beyond me, but I'm still in charge and Jeremy is coming over today. I do _not_ want to spend the day chasing after one of your little contraptions when I'm trying to have quality time with my boyfriend!"

"Candace, we wouldn't dream of making you miss your date with Jeremy," Phineas reassures his older sister.

"Well, good," Candace says and closes the door, off to get ready.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" a dark haired girl asks as she opens the gate to Phineas and Ferb's back yard.

"Nothing yet Isabella. We were just trying to think of something to do. Any ideas?"

"Well, actually… My family's leaving on vacation today so I came over to say good bye."

"Oh, that's right! Man, I had totally forgotten… Where you guys going again?" Phineas asks.

"We're taking a road trip down Route 66. My dad's idea," Isabella explains.

"Wow, the Mother Road! Well, have fun Isabella!"

"I'll try," she says. "…Are you going to miss me?"

"Well, of course!"

Isabella gasps.

"You're one of our best friends. How could we _not_ miss you?"

"Oh…" Isabella sighs. _Our… we…_

"Isa! Come on! It's time to go!" Isabella's mom yells from across the street.

"Well… gotta go. See you guys in a couple of days!" she says and turns to leave.

"Bye Isabella!" Phineas shouts as Ferb simply waves his hand.

The Garcia-Shapiro's car soon pulls away, horn honking a goodbye to their neighbors.

"Hey Ferb! I know what we should do today! Isabella's family trip gave me an idea what if we-" Phineas starts to say. But before he can finish his sentence, a bright green beam comes from seemingly out of nowhere and hits the two boys making them disappear right before their platypus' eyes.

Perry, not caring if anyone sees him, immediately jumps up on his hind feet and looks at the spot where his owners were sitting just a few moments ago with clear concern. Could Doofenshmirtz have something to do with this? Could he have already created a new –inator? Maybe this could even have something to do with the adventure they had gone on just a few days prior….

Determined to get answers, the monotreme dons his fedora and opens the tree tunnel (which Carl had yet to seal from when the boys discovered his lair for the first time).

"Agent P?" Major Monogram asks from the screen, somewhat surprised at seeing his top agent reporting for duty. "I thought you already defeated Doof today. We don't have any information about another scheme of his yet…"

Perry ignores him and just runs for his new rocket car that had just gotten back from the repair garage the other day. He starts it up, more careful of the accelerator this time, and plots a course to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"Agent P!" Monogram says from a slightly smaller screen in the rocket car. "What is going on?"

Perry looks at the screen, biting his lower beak and the worry clear on his face.

"Is it the boys?"

He nods his head in the affirmative.

"And you think that Doofenshmirtz might have something to do with it?"

A shrug.

"I see. Well, Agent P if there is anything we can do to help, just let us know. Monogram out."

Perry salutes Major Monogram before the screen goes dark and then continues on his way to confront his long-time nemesis about the disappearance of the two boys that mean the world to him. If he finds out that Doof is somehow responsible… it won't be pretty.

* * *

><p>Professor Zündapp had been waiting for this day ever since he made the discovery of alternate dimensions just a few years ago. Sure the inhabitants of the dimension he had found were very strange looking and the cars there seemed to be nothing more than dead heaps of metal, but two inhabitants of the other dimension had caught his eye.<p>

It had been just a few months prior when he had been able to get his first glimpse of another dimension. He had had the theory for _years_ but he was able to finally prove it. He knew that nothing could be moved between the dimensions yet, but he was able to look. His first look had astounded him.

First there had been the shock of the structure of the inhabitants of the alternate Earth. They hadn't even looked like cars for the Manufacture's sake! No wheels, no axles, no metal bodies… Just very strange looking creatures. The cars in that dimension didn't even seem conscious or capable of speech, much less moving without the help of the other creatures.

Then he had seen _them_. They had looked even stranger than the rest of their kind, but that wasn't what had caught the Professor's attention. What he had seen was two creatures who were capable of preforming surgery and modifications on a car that went far beyond what could be done in his own dimension. He had seen the car that the creatures had worked on go from your average every-day car to a racecar capable of incredible speeds.

When he had seen enough, Zündapp had powered down the device he had created to allow him to look into other dimensions. The more he thought about what those boys had done, the more he was determined to find a way to bring them to him. If he could only figure out how, he could force those creatures to do repairs on his miserable Lemon body. _And why not stop there? _he had thought. _I could even have them do modifications to make me ze strongest and fastest car in ze history of car-kind! Vit __them at my command I could show ze world never to mess vit Lemons ever again! _

He had started work the very next day to modify the device to allow him to bring the creatures to his own dimension. He had only taken on the commission from Axlerod to fund his device.

Yes, he had looked forward to this day for a long time. So it was most defiantly not welcome when just a few seconds after firing his device, alarms start blaring. He had programed the alarms to alert him if the slightest thing went wrong.

"Vat is going on?" he demands of one of his various Lemon-type hench-cars who was parked in front of one of the monitors hooked to the device.

"I don't know Professor!"

The Zündapp growls at the car's insufficiency and makes him get out of his way so that he can look at the monitor. He checks the 'vitals' of the machine, making sure nothing is in danger of blowing up or causing harm to himself or his facilities. Everything seems to be normal in that respect. So why were the alarms going off? He switches the screen to monitor the creatures' position in the space-time continuum. He blinks, trying to adjust his eye sight, not believing what the monitor is telling him.

The creatures were most definitely in the same dimension as him now, but not in the place he had programed the ray to place them, which would be right in his lab. According to the monitor, they had been placed somewhere in the Arizona desert.

"Vell, this just makes things a tad more complicated," he sighs. "Grem. Acer. Ready ze jet. Ve are taking a trip to ze States."

* * *

><p>Phineas groans. <em>My head…<em> he thinks as he sits up, rubbing his temples in hopes of ridding himself of the headache he has woken up with. He looks around and freezes. _I don't remember going to the desert. How…?_ Using his arms to get himself into a standing position, Phineas takes a quick look at his surrounding area, making sure he isn't in any immediate danger. Nothing but sand and a road that seemed to stretch on for miles. _But…Where is Ferb?_

"Ferb!" Phineas calls out as he looks around, hoping to see a spot of green in the mostly brown and rust-colored landscape. Squinting his eyes against the sun, he sees it. The patch of green and purple shorts. "Ferb!" he exclaims and runs the few yards that separate him from his step-brother. "Bro, you ok?" Phineas asks, shaking an unconscious Ferb's shoulder.

Slowly, the green-haired Brit comes to. He too takes in their surroundings with obvious confusion, something not normal for the British boy.

"Phineas, where are we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now so I finally sat down and wrote it! In my opinion, _Cars_ does not have enough cross-overs.**

**Let me know what you think! I know that not as many people read cross-overs so your feed back will really help.**

**And yes, I plan on bringing my car puns to this story as well!**

**For the love of Doonkleberry Cake, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Phineas and Ferb_ is property of the Disney Channel, the only decent show on there. _Cars_ belongs to Pixar, the most awesome animation studio in the world.**

* * *

><p>"Perry the Platypus what are you doing here so early? I haven't had time to think of a new scheme since last night…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains to the fedora-wearing monotreme.<p>

Perry doesn't quite believe him though. He gets out of his rocket car to look around DEInc in hopes of finding the device responsible for the disappearance of his owners.

"Perry, I'm serious! I mean look, I didn't even have time to make a trap for you! Why are you here anyways? I haven't even bought any crazy items from the internet so Major Monobrow couldn't have a reason to send you here…" the Druslestienian evil scientist says.

He stops to look at Doof. Could he be telling the truth? Perry holds up one of his hands and makes the universal sign for "not even a little?" (meaning work on an –inator or a scheme).

"Nothing! I swear! Cross my heart and hope for a child to cry!"

Knowing that even if Doofenshmirtz did have something to do with the boys' disappearance he wouldn't tell him, Perry walks back to his rocket car. Before he starts it up, he does the "I'm watching you" sign at the Doctor. Not having any other ideas about what could have happened to Phineas and Ferb, he makes his way to O.W.C.A headquarters to see if perhaps Carl the unpaid intern can help him.  
>"Hey Agent P," Carl says as the platypus enters the room where he monitors the activities of various villains under the surveillance of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. "Something I can help you with?"<p>

Perry points at Carl's chair.

"Oh, you want to use the computer? Sure!"

After hopping into the chair, Perry quickly locates the program that will allow him to review what the security cameras around the neighborhood have caught on tape. Soon enough, he finds the camera that is always pointed to the tree in his back yard. Perry rewinds the footage to right before the boys disappeared after being hit by the strange green beam. True to his word, Perry sees that Dr. Doofenshmirtz hasn't been up to anything evil… The beam didn't even come from the direction of his building.

_So where could they be?_

* * *

><p>"I'm not really sure where we are Ferb…I mean it looks like the Arizona desert, but we don't live anywhere near it…" Phineas says to his brother as he helps him up. "We should probably find a town or something. Don't want to get dehydrated or anything." Phineas squints his eyes against the setting sun and shades them with his hand. "It looks like there's a town in that direction. Come on Ferb!"<p>

After about 15 minutes of walking into the sun set, the step-brothers see a sign for the town. What they fail to notice is that the police car behind the sign…looks to have its eyes closed.

"Whoa Ferb check it out!" Phineas says, spotting a motel in the town. "They're shaped just like traffic cones! Man, if we have to stay here tonight, I know where I want to stay! Come on, let's go see if anyone there can help us."

* * *

><p>Sally is enjoying a quiet evening in her office at the Cozy Cone finishing up some paper work and ordering new rugs for the motel she had refurbished just a few years ago. The old ones had lasted for a while, but once Stickers had moved into town, there had a huge boom in business. And with the addition of <em>Sir<em> Tow Mater to the town's list of celebrities, even more cars had started coming to the small town on Route 66.

Just as she is about to finish the order for the rugs, Sally hears a voice outside the office.

"Whoa! Look at how big they are! Ferb, we totally gotta build something like this!"

Always wanting to meet all of the visitors to Radiator Springs, Sally turns on her headlights as the sun has nearly set, reverses, and goes out to meet whoever has just arrived.

"Welcome to Radiator Springs, gateway to Ornament Valley! Can I help you?" she asks, not missing a beat as she drives up behind two figures who, upon closer examination look… very strange.

They turn around. "Whoa…."

* * *

><p>Phineas had <em>not<em> seen that coming. Ferb sure had summed up how he felt in that one word "whoa."

"You're… a talking car?" he asks the light blue Porsche 911 Carrera.

"Of course," she, for the car did talk with a definitely female voice, says. "What are you? You're certainly not cars…"

"Nope. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb," he says with a smile.

"Yes, but what _are_ you?"

"…Humans of course."

"Ok then… Phineas and Ferb. I'm Sally. How-how did you get here? You know what, don't answer that. We should probably get Sheriff…"

"You mean the one behind the sign?" Phineas asks. "He's a talking car too?"

"Yes…" Sally says, giving them a strange look.

The triangle-headed boy thinks about this for a moment. "Cool," he smiles.

* * *

><p>A short while, and a few more introductions, later the natives of Radiator Springs and the brothers are gathered at Flo's V8 café, the few visitors to the town having already retired for the day.<p>

"So tell me boys, how exactly did you get here?" Sheriff asks.

"Well, we were just sitting under the tree in our backyard. I think there was some sort of flash of green light I think and then…we woke up just outside your town," Phineas says from his seat on the concrete. He and Ferb had chosen to sit on the concrete after learning that there wasn't really such thing as a "chair" in this town.

"That's it?" the police car asks.

Phineas shrugs. "That's all I remember. You got anything Ferb?"

The green haired boy shakes his head "no."

"Well, dad gum! If ya two don't know how ya got here, then how's ya gonna get home?" a tow truck, who Phineas and Ferb had come to know as Mater, says.

"We'll figure something out," Phineas says with an optimistic smile.

"Ah sure hope you can!"

"Hey," the red racecar, Lightning, says. "Does anyone else hear a helicopter?"

The cars fall silent. Suddenly, the café is lit up by the spotlight from the aforementioned helicopter. Ferb looks up, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Suddenly, he pushes Phineas away.

"Hey what was that-" Phineas starts to say. But then right before his eyes, he sees a large claw come down and grab his step-brother-who-is-like-a-true-brother, lifting him into the night sky. "-for?"

"Mamma mia," murmurs Luigi.

"Ferb?" Phineas says, voice cracking. He stares at the last place he saw his brother, not believing that he is gone.

"Dad gum…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Cliff hanger! Mwahaha... :D **

**Thanks to Sunny Lighter for the review! I would really appriciate any reviews you guys have for me, so please leave me one!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_ or _Cars_.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jeremy!" Candace says as she opens the door for her boyfriend.<p>

"Hey Candace," the blond-hair boy says as he enters the Flynn-Fletcher house. "I brought my guitar. I thought you might want to hear a new song I was working on for my band."

"Ooh, that sounds great! Why don't you set up in the living room and I'll get you something to drink. What do you want?"

"Water's fine," he calls over his shoulder as he walks to the living room.

Candace, two glasses in her hands, soon finds Jeremy staring out the back door into the backyard with a confused look on his face. "Did your brothers take their invention somewhere else today?"

"What do you mean? They haven't even started yet!" she says, joining him at the back door. "They're not even in the back yard…"

"So did they go somewhere else then?"

"No… Isabella's on vacation, Baljeet's visiting colleges, why I don't know… And Buford _never_ shows up without Baljeet and I think Phineas said something about him going on some sort of bully retreat… The only kid that leaves them to visit would be Irving."

"Iriving?"

"Yeah, he's kinda new to the group… Never really comes around that much. And you know… it's not _like_ them to just wander off. C'mon we're going to his house."

"…Why?"

Candace sighs. "We made an agreement that since mom and dad are gone, they're supposed to tell me if they are going anywhere. It _was_ sort of a 'I-need-to-know-where-you-are-so-I-can-bust-you' type thing but…"

"They're not ones to break their word," Jeremy says, nodding his head in understanding. The step-brothers were _never_ known to lie or break a promise.

A short walk later, the teenage couple is standing at the front door of the McBrayer household. Candace rings the doorbell.

"Hello? Omigosh it's Candace Flynn! And Jeremy Johnson?" the small red-headed boy who answers the door says. "Wait right here! I'll be right back!" The door closes and Candace and Jeremy can hear the sound of sneaker-clad feet running down a hallway and then quickly returning. The door opens again and this time they are greeted by the flash of a digital camera. "Heee! I finally got a picture of you two!" he grins.

Candace and Jeremy share a "wow this boy is obsessed" look.

"Anyways, what can I do for you Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson?"

"Are my brothers here? They aren't in my backyard, so I thought they might be here…"

"Nope. Haven't seen them all day! In fact, according to my motion sensors your back yard has been pretty quiet since approximately 10 am this morning," Irving says.

Candace backs away slowly, wondering if her family is going to need a restraining order against this boy.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asks.

"Yep. Why? Are you looking for them? To… _bust_ them?"

"Not exactly," Candace says as she backs up again, worried that this boy seems to know so much about her family's daily life. She turns to leave and calls over her shoulder. "Thanks for your help… I think."

"No problem!" Irving yells and then closes the door.

"Come on Jeremy. We've got to get back to my house," Candace says, grabbing his hand and starting to run.

"Do you think they'll be there?"

She stops and looks at him, her face betraying her worry. "I don't know. But we can look for clues. There's got to be some reason why they aren't there…"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Phineas. If anyone can find your step-brother-"<p>

"Brother," Phineas says, arms wrapped around himself…still in denial about the disappearance of his best friend.

"Right, brother. If anyone can find your brother, it'll be these two." Lightning gives a slight chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood as they watch Siddeley come in for a landing in the outskirts of town. "'Course Mater here played a pretty big role in uncovering the whole World Grand Prix scandal," he says hitting the tow truck lightly with one of his front tires.

"Aw, shoot! They would'a figured t'out without ma help. Holley's right smart like that. And Finn? Holly shoot! He's got more moves an' fancy gadgets an' whos-a-ma-wats-its than I got dents! And I gots me lots ah dents!"

Phineas allows himself a slight smile as the jet touches down. "I hope so…"

Siddeley is able to stop himself in a relatively short distance. He lowers his ramp and a shooting blur of violet comes roaring down it, traveling the distance between the jet and the two cars and human quite quickly.

"Mater what is it? What's wrong? We came as quickly as we could when we got your message. What… Who is this…um…?"

"I'm Phineas and this is…. oh…" the triangle headed boy starts to say, not noticing how much of a habit he has of introducing both himself and his quiet brother.

"It's sort of a long story," Lightning explains to the purple spy car as an Aston Martin drives up behind her.

"About what?" he asks.

"Me," Phineas says.

The silvery-blue car drives forward a bit to get a look at who said that. Normally, Finn had the aura of complete calm, even when faced with pear-shaped situations and the unknown. But the vast… difference of the, for a lack of a better word, _creature_ before him makes his eyes go wide and he gives a slight gasp. The greatest display of confusion and surprise _anyone_ had seen from the old spy car. _Ever_. (Not including, of course, the Lemons on the oil rig on the night of one of his greatest friends' demise…)

"Finn, this is Phineas. Phineas, Finn," Mater says, introducing the two.

"Pleased to meet you," Finn says, regaining his composure. "Are you the reason why Sir Mater called us here?"

"Yeah… You see, my brother…" Phineas stops and bites his lip, the capture of his brother just two hours before still too fresh in his mind to continue.

"Phineas and his brother Ferb got here about three or four hours ago," Lightning explains. " How… they weren't sure. But when we were talking at Flo's, there was this helicopter that came from out of _nowhere_ and grabbed Ferb and carried him off."

"Somebody captured him," Phineas says plainly.

"We was thinkin' that you two could help find 'im."

"Well we can certainly try," Holley says, smiling at Phineas. "We will do all that we can to find your brother. Right Finn?"

"Of course. Oh, wait a minute. HQ's on the horn. Be right back," the Aston Martin says as he drives off a little ways from the group.

"Sorry about that. We got word that Professor Z and a few other lemons have escaped from jail. That's part of the reason why we came so fast. I thought that they might have… gotten to Mater," Holley says and gives her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Lemons?" Phineas asks.

"Cars whose designs cause them problems like breaking down a lot. They've got a pretty big chip on their fenders from years of being made fun of," Holley explains.

"Couldn't they just get someone to fix them? It couldn't be that hard."

Holley shakes her cab. "No, it would require operations that are beyond anyone's skill set. The procedures that would need to be done… no one can do."

"'Sides, most of them lemons have custom-made parts tha' are rarer than a snowflake in da middle ah summer," Mater offers.

"What did they say Finn?" Holley says, seeing the elder spy car rejoin the group.

"Axelrod is still in prison. The Lemons haven't sprung the chap yet. Can't say that I'm terribly surprised about it."

"So let me see if I got this straight…" Phineas says, a pensive look on his face. "The Lemons are a group of disgruntled cars that break down a lot and are made fun of for it."

"Along with some of their exterior appearances that just…don't work," Holley adds.

"Ok. And no one in this world, universe, whatever, can fix them because the 'operations' , as you call them, are too complex and delicate for them to do?"

"Correct," Finn says.

"Ferb, my brother, is excellent with tools and building stuff. We even turned our mom's Station Wagon into a race car this summer. Heck, we built a true all-terrain car even!"

"You turned a Station Wagon. Into a… race car?" Lightning asks incredulously.

"Let the boy finish," Finn says, seeing where Phineas is going with this.

"I think I know who has Ferb…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Though I think you guys already knew who has Ferb ;) I'd like to thank Sunny Lighter and Rehtribution for the reviews! I hope some more of you readers will leave me a review! I know at least 38 people have read it, so reviews from any of you would be most welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS- Owen Wilson (the guy who voices Lightning McQueen) named his kid FORD. I just thought I'd share that with you. It gave me much amusement XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neither _Phineas and Ferb_ nor _Cars_ are owned by me.**

* * *

><p>Ferb opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings, wondering where he could be. When he sees a car looking at him with a gun coming out of its side, he knows that he did the right thing in pushing his brother out of the way.<p>

"Good, you're awake," the orange car says in his Detroit accent. "The Professor was worried we gave you too much gas. I told him we didn't."

"Where am I?" Ferb demands, not letting his fear show through.

The AMC Pacer chuckles. "You'll see soon enough. Just so you know, the Professor did _not_ appreciate the little stunt you pulled by pushing your brother out of the way."

A door _woosh_es open behind Ferb. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Ferb positions himself so that the Pacer is on one side of him and the door on the other. A Zündapp Janus 250 enters the room.

"Guten Tag. Welcome. I trust you slept well?" the monocled car says, holding back a chuckle.

Ferb stares at the car.

"Ah, no matter. You are here and that's vhat I need. Of course, I also need your brother…. A problem that I'm sure will vork itself out _very_ soon."

"What do you want with me?" Ferb asks, maintaining his mask of emotionlessness.

"It's quite simple, actually. I vant you and your brother to fix me."

"That's all?"

The Lemon chuckles. "No. From there, you two will design veapons and modifications beyond anyone's imagination. I know vhat you two can do. Vith you und your brother, no one vill be able to stop me!"

"Us," the Pacer says.

"Ah, yes. Quite right, Acer. Us."

"And if we refuse?" Ferb asks, making a mental note that the Janus doesn't look the Pacer in the eyes.

"I don't think you vill have much of a choice," the Professor chuckles darkly. He turns to exit the room and motions for Acer to follow him. The door closes with a distinct _click_ of a lock being turned.

Ferb smiles.

A locked door is certainly no challenge for him.

* * *

><p>A resounding <em>CRASH<em> comes from one the rooms in Ramone's House of Body Art.

"Yo, Phineas! You ok in there dude?" Ramone yells from outside his shop.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just tipped a few paint cans over…"

Ramone shakes his cab. He had let the boy use the room to work, not trash it! He turns to take a cruise over to his wife's café, not trusting himself to not barge in if he heard another crash.

"Hey honey!" Flo says when she sees him and gives him a quick peck on his bumper. "How's it going?"

"Eh, ok. Once I showed him how to work the tools he pretty much threw me out. Said he wanted to work on it himself," the Chevy Impala says.

"Do you think he'll be done soon?" Holley asks from behind her holographic screen, checking on records, jet trails, and the like.

"Not sure, man," Ramone replies, shrugging with his front wheels. "Why? You almost got a lock on the jet?"

"Not quite. Almost," Holley says, engrossed in her work.

The town falls silent apart from the clicking of Holley's computer as she works to figure out where the Professor could have taken Phineas's brother Ferb. Silent, that is, until the clatter of sheet metal falling can be heard.

"Perhaps I should check on him," Finn says.

* * *

><p>Inside Ramone's House of Body Art, Phineas is working feverishly on what he has deemed one of his most important projects of the summer. It had taken some convincing, but Finn and Holley had agreed to let him come with them to save his brother- provided that he would be able to create something that would allow him to protect himself. Phineas had been pretty sure that neither of the spy cars expected him to be able to create something like that. Sure he had told them about his and Ferb's other creations throughout the summer, but hearing and seeing are two different things.<p>

Thus, his work. Holley had given him until she figured out where the helicopter that had taken Ferb had gone. He had no clue how long that would take, so he worked at a near inspired pace.

It had been a challenge to work with the tools that were really meant for cars to handle, but Phineas hadn't let that stop him. Sure it resulted in a few mishaps, but nothing would deter him. A knock at the door tells him that his last mishap didn't go unheard by the townscars.

"Come in."

"Hello Phineas. Just seeing how you're coming along," Finn says as he rolls into the room.

"Actually, I'm just about finished. All I've got left is to try it on. Want to see?"

"Of course."

Phineas grins. He wheels the cart with "it" on it covered by a tarp into one of the paint booths to get changed. Just a few minutes later, a black streak comes screaming out of the booth, out the door, and into the soft light of the morning sky.

"Chrysler!" Finn says, quickly reversing outside to see what it was. High in the sky, he sees the boy encased in a black metal frame. The only part of him left exposed is his mouth which offers a huge grin. Phineas slowly lowers himself to the ground just in front of Finn.

"What do you think?" he asks in a deeper, mechanical voice. "I was able to modify some of the stuff you gave me to fit into the suit plus a little of my own invention."

"…How?" Finn asks, stunned that someone as young as Phineas would be able to put something like this together.

"Ferb and I actually built something like this earlier in the summer but for two people. I just scaled it down so I could control it by myself. So I already had the design ready," Phineas shrugs. He takes off the helmet. "So do I get to come?"

"I'd say so," Finn says, very impressed.

"Thanks! So when do we leave?"

"As soon as Miss Shiftwell finishes her diagnostics on possible flight trajectories on the helicopter that-"

"Finn!" Holley's voice says over his radio.

"Yes, Miss Shiftwell?"

Phineas puts his helmet back on and says, "What is it Holley?"

"Phineas?"

"Yep. I added a radio to the helmet," he explains.

"….I see. Finn, I've narrowed it down to just a few places that the helicopter could have gone. Siddley's gassed, geared, and ready to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So sorry about the long wait my wonderful readers! I had a good bit of writer's block on this... My apologies! **

**I'm very glad that you are all enjoying my cross-over! I wasn't sure if there would be enough of a fan base for this story to get as many readers as it has! Thank you for your reviews as well!**

**In case you didn't catch it, the suit that Phineas built so that he can accompony Holley and Finn is a smaller version of the suit they made in the episode "The Beak."**

**Reviews make authors happy :)**


End file.
